


What Happens Behind Closed Doors

by DarthAbby



Series: Abby's Sick Days [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Actually there's a lot of plot and it's really angsty, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin just wants to sleep, Emotional Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, early morning handjobs, just gays being bros, sorrynotsorry, thats a lie theres a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Feemor didn't really envision his night/morning going in this direction, but, well, he's not about to complain, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> remember when I had that horrible flu over the summer and wrote 'Surprise Me'? Well I started this while suffering from food poisoning and finished it while suffering from the overwhelming presence of my mom, so y'all get some rarepair smut. I hope all three people that read this enjoy it.
> 
> (to both give perspective and leave a reminder for myself in the future, Feemor is 29, Obi-Wan is 22, Anakin is 15, and Xanatos is 27)

Late nights were nothing new to Feemor - between taking care of two younger siblings, night classes at the college, and a full-time job, going to bed around 2 or 3 am was routine. 

That didn't mean he was expecting any visitors at 1, though.

"Xan?" Feemor squinted at the dark figure in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Knew you'd be up," Xanatos shrugged, not looking up. "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside, letting Xan brush past to kick his boots off. Feemor raised an eyebrow at the hunched shoulders and lowered head. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Right, because you regularly take midnight strolls halfway across town," he snorted, heading towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make hot chocolate."

"I'm not a  _kid_ ," Xanatos complained, though he followed willingly. "Speaking of, where are your two brats?"

"In bed," Feemor said sternly. There was no response to that as his unexpected guest pulled out Anakin's usual chair, slumping over the table and still not meeting Feemor's eyes. 

While they weren't exceptionally close, Feemor knew that he was probably as close to a friend that Xan had. They were coworkers - Feemor was store manager and Xanatos worked in the stockroom. Generally quiet, and exceptionally rude when he did speak, most of the other employees avoided him. Feemor was the only person who could hold a conversation with him, mostly because he didn't get angry over Xan's snippy comments and had, as many coworkers said, otherworldly patience. 

He had visited before, once. Feemor preferred not to dwell on it, especially around his charges - Obi-Wan and Anakin had both proved to be very empathetic, especially Anakin when confronted with distressing things. They didn't need to know about Xan's previous visit.

A mug was set down in front of Xanatos, interrupting what was no doubt some serious brooding, but Feemor didn't feel especially bad about that, particularly when Xan snorted in amusement at what was written on the mug.

"Who does this belong to?"

"Youngest brother," Feemor said, smiling in response. "He's fifteen."

Xan shook his head and took a careful sip from the mug ([CAREER GOALS: Civil Engineer or Ninja](http://www.zazzle.com/ninja_career_goals_civil_engineer_coffee_mug-168606168866847042)).

"It's... it's good. Thanks."

"No problem."

If there was one thing that raising two headstrong kids mostly by himself had taught him, it was to wait. When they wanted to speak, they would. It was a well-tested method - that's how Anakin finally opened up about his mother, how Obi-Wan finally came out, how both of them had admitted their insecurities to him and broken down crying at this very table. It was also how Feemor had helped them both heal and move on and accept themselves and the world around them.

And now, with Xanatos, he was willing to wait as long as needed to start the process over once more.

It took a long time, both of their mugs were empty before he finally spoke.

"I... I'm scared of him."

"Who?" Feemor asked quietly.

"Crion. My...  _father._ " He spat the word like it was sour. "I don't - I never -" He paused and took a steadying breath.

Feemor nodded slightly, but remained silent. Best not to talk unless necessary.

"He's a murderous, greedy, lying scumbag," Xan finally ground out. "I  _hate_ him."

His hands curled into tight fists on the table, nails scraping against the wood. "And I can't leave - I'm 27 and a prisoner in my own goddamn house. He takes every cent of my paychecks, locks up my bike whenever I'm home - I can't leave." The fist raised and slammed down onto the table.

Feemor winced. "Xan, I know you're hurting, but please try to be quieter, okay?"

His shoulder drew up further, now in shame and guilt. "Fuck. Right. You've - you've got kids. I'm sorry," his voice dropped to a near whisper. 

"It's okay," he quickly assured. "I'm not angry. And they aren't exactly in diapers anymore - it's just best not to wake them up before they have to."

Xan nodded slowly. "Sorry."

Feemor reached out and carefully laid his hand next to Xanatos' on the table; not quite touching, but close enough to feel each other's warmth. "Do you still want to talk about Crion?"

He nodded again, briefly. "I just... I gotta tell someone, before I explode." 

"I'm listening."

The tale that followed was horrific and would have done well on the silver screen - a level of control that would impress Big Brother, an amount of underhanded and backdoor dealings that would have put some stockbrokers to shame, and the climax of the story - killing Xanatos' sister in such a way it was perceived by the entire city to just be a tragic accident. Feemor actually remembered hearing about it in the news a couple of years ago.

"She would have been 21 today," Xan finished heavily. "I got into an argument with Crion, which... escalated. And then I walked out and realized the only person who might be awake at this hour and might let me in would be... you."

"I'm here," Feemor assured him. "What do you mean, 'escalated'?"

He gave a one-shouldered shrug. "He hit me. It's happened before."

The entire time they had been talking, Xanatos had never looked up, and now Feemor was getting a bad feeling.

"Xan..."

"I'm fine."

"Can you look me in the eye when you say that?"

"I..."

"I just want to help you."

It was an agonizingly long minute before he finally looked up.

Feemor couldn't help the soft gasp. "God, Xan, why didn't you say something sooner?"

A circular burn mark marred his right cheek, raw and painful. Feemor was already up and wetting a clean dishrag before he knew what he was doing.

Xanatos winced as the cool cloth pressed carefully against his skin, but at least he didn't pull back. "I was scared. Dunno why."

"Hold this," Feemor instructed. "Come on, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom upstairs."

With how often his siblings ended up in various literal scrapes (and Obi-Wan would have you believe it was all Anakin's fault, but it was usually both of them), Feemor had long since established a mini ER in the upstairs bathroom. With the many electrical fires Anakin had started in the garage, this meant he had a good supply of burn cream and gauze at the ready, thankfully.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened or no?" he asked quietly, spreading the cream as gently ad possible.

"Not... not right now. Maybe later."

He nodded, accepting that it was probably too painful, literally and figuratively, to discuss the burn at the moment. 

Gauze carefully taped into place, Feemor stepped back to let Xan examine himself in the mirror.

"I'm gonna get a scar from this, I bet," he muttered darkly.

"Some people think that's sexy."

Xan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, big fucking circle on my face, that just screams 'jump in bed with me!' doesn't it?"

Feemor shrugged, smiling slightly. "You never know." He gestured loosely towards the room directly across the hall. "You can stay here. I'm sure you're tired."

Xanatos glanced over suspiciously. "That's your room, isn't it?"

"We don't get a lot of guests," he shrugged. "So no dedicated guest room. I'll be fine, I'll just crash on the couch."

"I can take the couch," he immediately offered.

"No, take the bed, it's fine, I promise -"

"I can't, you've already done too much -"

"Xan -"

"Feemor -"

A knock cut them both off, as someone pounded on the bathroom wall.

"Y'know,  _some_ of us like getting a decent amount of sleep!"

Feemor winced. "Sorry, Anakin, didn't mean to wake you."

"Just shut up and go cuddle or whatever!"

Xanatos, interestingly, blushed slightly at the suggestion. "I'll - I'll go settle on the couch then -"

"Oh, no you don't," Feemor said, steering him across the hall. "Compromise: we both stay in my room."

The blush deepened. "Uh..."

"Come on, you can borrow a T-shirt and some shorts, it'll be fine, and everyone can go to sleep comfortably."

He hesitated for a long moment, and Feemor thought he had pushed too far, but then Xan nodded decisively and stepped into the room.

Feemor smiled as he followed. Easier than expected, really.

* * *

 

They had started out on opposite sides of the (admittedly pretty small) bed, and Feemor wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up  _underneath_ Xanatos, but it was warm and surprisingly comfortable, so he wasn't complaining. 

(Though he had been pretty confused for the first few seconds after waking up, as Anakin and Obi-Wan had both long since outgrown coming in in the middle of the night to cuddle and ward off the nightmares)

Xan, for his part, was sleeping soundly, good cheek resting on Feemor's shoulder blade and most of his torso draped over Feemor's.

It really shouldn't be as comfortable as it was, especially considering that he had only slept for... about four and a half hours, he realized, squinting at the clock. 

There was a muffled clattering noise from the room next door - Obi-Wan, no doubt, slipping up onto the roof for some quiet time. 

Feemor closed his eyes again, soaking in the warmth from Xan's body. He didn't often get to sleep in, and was very intent on making the most of it, guests or no.

It was only about 20 minutes later, though, that Xanatos sighed sleepily and rubbed his cheek against Feemor's shoulder blade.

"Good," he mumbled into the old t-shirt Feemor had pulled on before bed.

"What's good, Xan?" he asked quietly, clutching at the edges of sleep.

"Warm," he sighed. "Soft."

"You're wel-come," Feemor yawned, trying to get even deeper into his pillow. 

The kiss that was pressed into his back, though, certainly woke him up a bit more.

"What're you doing?" he asked, feeling lips press into his back and shoulders.

"Thanking you?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I wanna." 

Xan stopped talking, returning to his task with the single-mindedness of those who are either very tired or very drunk.

Well, there was no real harm in it, right?

The kisses starting lingering a bit longer, pressing a bit harder, and Feemor had no doubt that Xanatos was really waking up now.

"How can you stand to sleep on your stomach?" Xan asked between kisses, a bit incredulous.

"It's comfortable."

" _How?"_

"Less talking, more thanking."

Never let it be said that Xanatos was a slacker - at Feemor's words, he returned to his task almost eagerly, moving to straddle the older man properly and leaning over to give his back plenty of attention.

It was... pleasant, for sure, but still kind of weird. Feemor decided not to dwell on it, an easy choice as Xan's hands crept up to move the t-shirt away, revealing bare skin.

Feemor shivered slightly as Xan's fingers ghosted over his skin, but that was the only reaction he allowed himself. If it was teasing Xanatos wanted, it was teasing in the most frustrating way possible that he would get.

A careful kiss was pressed to his spine, right between his shoulder blades. "Thank you, Feemor."

"Any time."

Xanatos went back to work, slowly covering every inch of skin available. From the way he was jumping around, Feemor had a sneaking suspicion that he was seeking out every visible freckle first.

The pressure increased, and Feemor shivered slightly at a touch of wetness.

"This is okay, right?" Xanatos asked, brushing his nose against Feemor's spine.

"Very okay," he assured him. "Don't stop."

The kisses continued, getting more sloppy as Xan progressed until he finally felt the job was done, nudging at Feemor's shoulder in a bid for him to turn.

Feemor settled onto his back, gazing up at Xan, and the insecurity on his face was heartbreaking. 

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

In response, Feemor sat up, wrapping his arms around Xan and pulling him close. "I'm sure," he whispered, pressing their lips together.

It seemed to be the magic moment Xanatos had been waiting for, and he fell into Feemor with abandon, kissing him so fiercely, clutching him so tightly, as though he wanted to crawl inside of Feemor's skin and escape the world.

Feemor took control without warning, the old mattress creaking loudly in protest as he twisted them around so that Xanatos lay on the bed. "You're so amazing, Xan," he murmured, leaning down to press kisses of his own into Xan's pale collarbone, surprised to hear a soft whimper in response.  _Interesting._

"You're so good," he continued between kisses, "You always listen to me, at work and here. You're so thoughtful about my siblings, always asking after them. You are so fucking  _good_ , Xan, I can't hardly stand it."

"Fee... please..."

"You want me to take care of you?" he asked, kissing up Xan's neck, feeling him squirm. "You want to relax for a little bit, just let me take care of you?"

" _Yes,_ please, God, yes, Feemor," he whimpered. "I'll be good - I'll be so good -"

"Shh," he said, reaching down. "Shh, I know you will. You always are."

Xanatos' breathing sped up as Feemor finally touched him where it mattered.

"So good," he continued, slowly starting to pump his hand up and down. "My favorite employee, my favorite boy - so pretty."

Xan whined a little, making small, aborted movements with his hips. 

"It's okay," Feemor all but cooed. "Just relax, I'll take care of you."

"Please," Xan begged. "Please, Feemor, I need -"

"I know," he said, leaning down to kiss him, fast and hot even as his hand moved at the same, steady pace.

It was maddening, a contrast that fit so perfectly within Feemor's character, and he knew it was making Xan crack along the seams.

Xanatos bucked up into Feemor's hand, more insistently now, and it was hard to tell where his moans ended and his pleading whines began. It didn't matter, Feemor swallowed them all, and ran him thumb over the head of Xan's dick in a way that made him gasp.

" _Fee..._ " 

"Xan," Feemor answered, kissing him deeply to muffle Xanatos' moans as he came, hot and sticky over Feemor's hand.

He pressed their foreheads together, releasing Xan to wipe his hand on the sheets. "Better?"

Xan nodded weakly, unable to verbalize.

"Good," he said, moving slightly to kiss Xan's forehead. " _You_ were good."

Xan smiled tiredly and pulled him back down for a proper kiss. They lingered there for a long moment before, in a surprising show of energy, Xanatos flipped them once again.

"Time to return the favor?" he said, grinning crookedly at Feemor before crawling down his body.

Feemor just smiled and laid his head back, resting a hand in Xanatos' hair.

This certainly wasn't how he'd been expecting the day to go, but he was sure as hell not going to complain about it, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have given Xanatos a praise kink oops sorrynotsorry
> 
> Anakin owns that mug in absolutely every Modern AU Ever at some point now okay I don't make the rules (if you didn't click the link I highly recommend checking it out it's beautiful)


End file.
